Outed
by adrianrain
Summary: If Blaine and Kurt were outed at McKinley like Santana and Brittany
1. 1 The Shout Heard Round (02-18 10:50:10)

"Everyone knows that you love Blaine and he might not love you back" Finn nearly shouted at Kurt. The sentence resonated through the hallway for just about everyone to hear.

Kurt Hesitated for a moment. "Blaine and I are just friends" he said nervously. He couldn't believe anyone - let alone his own brother - would humiliate him in front of what felt like everyone on planet earth. Even if not everyone had heard it firsthand, soon enough the rumors will spread through the school.

"Give it up, man. Everyone already knows" Finn stated, quietly this time.

Kurt turned and quickly walked to the bathroom. He was nervous for everyone to find out, but strangely, he was most nervous for Blaine himself to find out. Every time the subject of being gay, or even bisexual came up between the two of them, Blaine quickly shut it down, and he had only ever been with girls.

Now Kurt was alone in a bathroom stall, and all he could do was wait.

 **Sorry This is so short, this is my first fic. Let me know if you want me to update**


	2. 2 Glee Club

Later that day, it was time for glee rehearsal, and for the first time, Kurt was dreading it. What, on a normal day, would be an hour and a half of singing and fun, would now be an hour and a half of gossip and questions directed at him and Blaine.

Which reminded him - not only was he dreading glee club, he was dreading Blaines reaction to the entire ordeal. What if he was mad? Finn or the other New Directions' anger he could deal with, but Blaine - he could barely deal with the thought and decided to face his fellow glee clubbers head on.

As he walked into the room, the word "Acceptance" was written on the board where "Gaga" had been just hours before. "Great" Kurt thought. Seeing those words on the board just further validated what he had known, which was that the entire school knew what he had been doing with Blaine. The writing on the board made it real.

As the rest of the New Directions filed into the choir room, they were all whispering and occasionally glancing over at Kurt. He knew they were talking about him, and although he expected it, it still stung.

Last to enter was Blaine. He looked nervous, as if in the waiting room of a hospital waiting for news about a loved one. He had obviously heard and was not looking forward to everyone's response. The room went silent as everyone watched him take his seat. "Blaine," Kurt tried, but to no avail, Blaine just walked past him.

"Alright everyone" Mr. Schue said as he stood up from his seat at the front of the room "This has obviously been a rough day for some of us, and I think we would all benefit from moving our Gaga lesson to next week, and focusing now on what's going on around us. Kurt, Blaine," Blaine crossed his arms in the corner of the room, uncomfortably trying not to make eye contact with Mr. Schuester, Kurt, or literally any one else in the room. "we want you to know that no one in this room judges you for who you are, and that you shouldn't be ashamed." He finished.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine really knew what to say. Kurt nodded slightly while Blaine did nothing.

"For the rest of the week, we will be performing songs to assure Kurt and Blaine that it's okay to love who you want to love. Does someone want to start us off?" Mr. Schue asked the rest of the New Directions.

Rachel was first to raise her hand. "Though I had no idea this was going to be the circumstance, I am always prepared for a performance just incase a solo is thrown my way." She declared as she walked to stand in front of the piano.

Santana rolled her eyes "I'm sure Lady Hummel and Gels McHelmet-hair have had a hard enough day without having to hear Hawk-nose Berry butcher another show tune." She retaliated.

"Santana-" Will silenced as a few of the students giggled.

Without hesitation, Rachel nodded to the band and started singing

 _Everyday is so Wonderful_

 _Then Suddenly It's Hard to Breathe_

 _Now and Then I get Insecure_

 _From All the Pain, I'm so Ashamed_

 _I am Beautiful No Matter What You Say_

 _Words Can't Bring me Down_

 _I am Beautiful in Every Single way_

 _Yes Words Can't Bring Me Down, Oh No_

 _So Don't You Bring me Down Today_

When Rachel finished, everyone clapped, well everyone except Blaine and Santana. "Thank you Rachel, that was very nice" Mr. Schue said. "I'll give the rest of you some time to prepare and we'll meet back tomorrow.


	3. 3 Home

The ride home between Kurt and Finn was akward and silent. Kurt was furious with Finn, and Finn, though realizing what he did was wrong, he was too stubborn to admit it.

"How was school?" Burt asked as the two walked through the front door before realizing both his sons had angry looks on their faces. "Everything okay?"

"Fine" Kurt offered simply before retreating to his room.

"What happened?" Burt turned to FinnIt was obvious that things were not fine.

"He just thinks he failed a math test. No big deal." Finn assured, trying to make it as believable as possible.

Burt nodded before turning back to his newspaper. Finn went up to his own room to start doing homework while Kurt pulled his phone out to try to reach Blaine.

February 12, 4:35 pm

 **Kurt:** Hey

 **Kurt:** I'm really sorry, I had no idea Finn would do that.

 **Kurt:** Please just talk to me

When he figured Blaine just needed time to process, he put his phone down and looked up at the ceiling, laying flat on his back. Why was this happening to him. Why would Finn, his own brother, do that to him. This wasn't the first time they had fought, but it was definitely the worst. How did Finn even find out. Was it that obvious? He always made sure to close the door and be as quiet as possible when Blaine came over. He told everyone that they were just best friends. Except for Rachel. Maybe Rachel told Finn. He thought he could trust her. Maybe he needed to be more careful.

Before he could finish his thought, Carol was calling them down for dinner. "Boys, come downstairs, I made lasagna." Kurt and Finn both came out of their rooms and made quick eye contact before turning to go downstairs.

Dinner was no less akward than the car ride home. the only difference was that this time they were forced to make small talk and pretend nothing was wrong. When they finished dinner, Kurt went back to his room to see that Blaine had read the messages, but hadn't responded. Now Kurt couldn't imagine how this day could get any worse.

And it was all Finns fault

 **I know this was kind of boring, this is my first fic so I'm still getting used to how this works. I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight because I have family coming in from America that I never get to see tomorrow, and my little cousins are probably going to want me to say all kinds of things in a British accent . Speaking of America, I'm kind of lost when it comes to American schooling so correct me if I'm wrong. All I really know is that they're in high school, but is it like secondary school or college? I hope the next chapter is more interesting. It'll be the next day so the rest of the new directions will be in it too.**


	4. 4 Glee Club Day Two

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock right next to his bed. He was definitely not looking forward to the school day and was **definitely** not looking forward to glee club. He was originally going to try to talk to Blaine before home room, but considering he left him on read last night, he decided to give him some space. He had no intention of talking to Finn. He was still so angry with him. How could he humiliate him in front of everyone like that?

Although the day dragged on and on, before he knew it, it was time for glee rehearsal. He walked into the room with his head down, avoiding the stares of his classmates. Blaine had already chosen the corner seat, as to avoid any interaction with the other students.

After the class had settled in, Mr Schuester stood up. "All right class, we left off yesterday with Rachel's solo, does anyone want to pick up from there?" He asked looking around the room for potential takers and soon enough, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes raised their hands. "Ok girls, come on up.".

"It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Hummel was the mayor of Gaytown, population Blaine, but even so, happy to oblige." Santana remarked as she, Quinn, and Mercedes rose to stand in the front of the room.

( _Santana,_ Quinn, **Mercedes** , **_All Three)_**

 _Regrets Collect, like Old Friends,_

 _Here to Relive your darkest moments_

 _I Can See No Way, I Can See No Way,_

 _All of the Ghouls Come Out To Play_

Every Demon Wants his Pound Of Flesh

But I Like to Keep Some Things To Myself

 _I Like to Keep my Issues Drawn_

 **It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn**

 ** _Shake it Out, Shake it Out_**

 ** _Shake it Out, Shake it Out_**

 ** _Oh Woah_**

 ** _Shake it Out, Shake it Out_**

 ** _Shake it Out, Shake it Out_**

 ** _Oh Woah_**

 ** _And It's Hard to Dance,_**

 ** _With Devil on your Back_**

 ** _So Shake him Off, Oh Woah_**

As the song went on, Blaine found himself getting more and more uncomfortable. He had only broken up with his last girlfriend three weeks ago, and now everyone thought he was gay. Deep down he knew he had feelings for Kurt, but their relationship was always confusing for them. Ever since he left Dalton Academy and transferred to McKinley in year eight, he and Kurt had always had a connection. The first time they kissed was at Kurts house when they were in year nine. They were working on a project for history class and it just happened. He obviously had some attraction to Kurt, they kissed pretty much everytime they were at each others houses, but that didn't mean he was gay, did it? He dated girls, he couldn't be gay, right?

As the song ended, everyone else clapped. "Thank you girls, that was lovely." Mr Schuester said as he finished clapping. "Anyone else?". Tina and a few other kids raised their hands. "All Right Guys, go ahead".

Tina sat in the middle on a stool while Sam, Mike, Britney, and Artie all sat around her and Puck grabbed his guitar.

( **Tina** , _New Directions_ , **_both)_**

 **You with the sad eyes**

 **Don't be discouraged, oh I realize**

 **It's hard to take courage**

 **In a world full of people**

 **You can lose sight of it all**

 **The Darkness inside you**

 **Can make you feel so small**

 ** _And I see your true colors_** **_shining through_**

 ** _I see your true colors_** **_and that's why I love you_**

 ** _so don't be afraid_** , **_to let them show_**

 ** _your true colors_**

 ** _your true colors_**

 **are beautiful like a rainbow**

Before they could finish their song, Blaine grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "Wait, Blaine, where are you going?" Mr Schuester asked, concerned.

"Anywhere but here."

"Dude, were just trying to help you." Sam provided

"Help me? This is helping me at all. You guys didn't even ask me if I was gay, you just heard Finn Hudson say it and accepted it as fact, and now you're shoving it down my throat like it's a damn pill I need to swallow."

"I saw you sleeping with Kurt when I went into his room last week." Finn added

"I was sick! I fell asleep! Sue me!" Blaine contradicted before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Blaine-" Kurt tried as Blaine left the room. "This is all your fault!" he said to Finn before leaving too.

"Ok, I think we should give Kurt and Blaine both some time to cool off and come back together tomorrow, ok?" Mr Schue asked before the class nodded.

 **Ok, so, I realized that I put Kurt and Blaine in the same year when really Kurt was older, but I'm too lazy to change it so just go with it. Also I feel like I'm going to write another chapter tonight. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm ambushing you with more and more chapters, I've just kind of fallen in love with writing. I also don't know how I'm going to have Kurt and Finn make up, so if you have Ideas for that, let me know. I think my next fic will be another glee one with Faberry, but if there's a different show or prompt you want me to write, PM me (please do it I'm desperate). I think my next chapter will be the last in this fic unless I decide to put them coming out to their parents in this but I feel like I should save that for another fic.** **And again, if I got anything wrong with the American schooling system, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	5. 5 The End

That night, his parents were out on a date and he had no homework to do, so needless to say, Blaine Anderson had a lot of time on his hands and a lot of things to think about.

First of all he was angry. Angry at Finn for telling everyone that he was gay, angry at the New Directions for believing him, angry at Mr Schuester for encouraging it, and angry at himself for not being sure he wasn't gay. He felt good with girls. He felt good when he was with Quinn, or Tina, or Bree, but none of it compared to when he was with Kurt. With girls, it was always an effort. Was he doing enough, was he doing too much? When he was with Kurt, it felt like second nature, like their hands were meant to hold each others, like their lips were meant to kiss each others. He wished he didn't feel this way. He wished he could go to bed right now and know that he was straight and he liked girls, but he couldn't, and now, he knew what he needed to do.

The next day in glee club everyone was surprised to see that Blaine was there early, in the front row center. Kurt sat behind him, confused and anxious of what that day would bring. When everyone had sat down, Mr Schuester stood up. "Ok, now that everyone's had some time to cool down, who wants to start us off?"

To everyone's surprise, Blaine raised his hand. Mr Schuester hesitantly pointed to Blaine as he took Kurts hand and sat down with him at the piano. Kurt was shocked as Blaine started playing.

 **Much as you blame yourself you can't be blamed for the way that you feel**

 **Had no example of a love that was even remotely real**

 **How can understand something that you've never had**

 **If you let me I can help you out with all of that**

 **Let me love you** **And I will love you**

 **Until you learn** **To love yourself**

 **Let me love you**

 **I know your trouble**

 **Don't be afraid**

 **Oh I can help**

L **et me love you**

 **A** **heart of numbness** **is brought to life**

 **I'll take you there**

 **Let me love you**

 **A** **nd I will love you**

 **U** **ntil you learn**

 **T** **o love yourself**

When Blaine finished his song, Kurt looked at Blaine and whispered, so that only they could hear "Is that really how you feel?". Blaine nodded before Kurt closed his eyes pulling him into a hug. He opened his eyes long enough to look at Finn and mouth the words "Thank You."

 **That's all Folks! For let me love you, I was thinking of when Jake sang to Marley and that kind of vibe. Also, there was a complication with my cousins' flight, and they're not coming until next week, so please please please please please pleeeeaase send me some prompts! I'm desperate for something to write!!! Most of the shows I watch are in my bio, but just ask and I'll see what I can** **do.**


End file.
